recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ProofReader
Wow! Thanks for the work you put in! Great job, keep it up, if you would like to become an admin for cookbookwiki.com let me know. I am willing to give you more privleges for the site! Wikimanager 10:56, 3 January 2007 (MST) I'm still trying to figure out how to 'talk' to people on here. :-S Hope this does the trick! I'll also try your link. You're welcome with the work. I started it last May actually (and volunteered for Admin back then), but moving halfway around the world got in the way. lol! I'm back now, in the food business and am also a proofreader of umpteen years, so would be happy to help out more. Let me know what I need to do please? :-D Cheers, PR. 09:15, 4 January 2007 (AEST) Great! Thanks! It was getting kinda lonely there for a while! I am promoting you to admin today! Wikimanager 10:53, 4 January 2007 (MST) :D Cheers mate! :D I can see loads that needs doing and will try to sort out as much as I can, at least in the Aussie section to start with. ;) End of the week is a busy time for me with my business, but you'll see me around a bit more during the early half of each week. Now, tell me please, is there an admin manual or help page which I can access somewhere? I admin a forum (not cooking related) and most of that is through an admin panel - is there something similar here? Anyway, have a good weekend - I'm off to work! *rolleyes* Cheers, PR. 09:35 Fri 5 Jan 2007 (AEST - that's Australian Eastern Standard Time :D ) * Edit: Ok, I've found the help section :D and links for styles, etc. Am well versed in using styles and basic HTML, so can handle that bit, I'm sure. ;) PR 10:07 Fri 5 Jan 2007 (AEST) What is Wikifying? Wikifying or {wikified} is just a tag we add when our IngredientSortBot and cross linking bot hits a page and sort and cross link keywords. It's just for testing purposes. We are working on some formating and cross linking and categorization automation to help. Wikimanager 12:24, 10 January 2007 (MST) :The noun "Wikify" is the act of converting a plain-text, html or other document type into wikicode. It's much like translating. CornSoup 17:10, 10 January 2007 (MST) Ta! Thank you both for your explanations. So it's basically just a term for coding; I can handle that! :D ProofReader 12:10, Thurs 11 Jan 2007 (AEST) Odd archiving group posts Hi, We are experimenting with some archiving with a couple of groups. That's why there are odd looking posts. Try to ignore them, we are working on automating the fixes for these posts. We just got the archiver working, now we are working on message qualifications. We will need to see what is getting posted by the archivers so we can decide how to handle the data. Just letting you know! Wikimanager 09:46, 15 January 2007 (MST) Re: Odd archiving group posts No worries mate. Not sure exactly what you mean but will keep it in minds. I'm still working through the uncategorised pages, so hopefully won't interfere with your work? ProofReader 14:50, Tues 16 Jan 2007 (AEST) Welcome to Cookbook Wiki Hi! Just wanted to welcome you here. I have seen your great work on CookbookWiki and I'm happy that you're here. Please let me know if there's anything I can help you with. Elocina 00:56, 16 May 2008 (UTC)